Forbidden Romance
by purple5901
Summary: Henry hasn't been working for Ray for very long, but a terrible accident involving his family push them together. When Henry finally reveals it, will people try to keep Captain Man and Kid Danger apart, or see that the love they share for each other is true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I know I haven't posted anything in a while because I have been bus with school and a show I am performing in this week but, here is something.**

**Henry Danger has only just come out in the UK and I already love this shoe and I think henry and ray make a really cute pairing.**

Henry hadn't been Captain Mans sidekick for long, but he really enjoyed it. He secretly got a thrill from all the action and the danger and the late night escapades with Ray. However, that wasn't his biggest thrill; the one which he could never expose to anyone.

His admiration for his boss, Ray.

No one could help but notice how good his muscles looked in his suit, or the way which his hair flopped over his forehead when he wasn't wearing it. Henry fell in love, hard and fast; completely the opposite to the way he thought it would feel.

'I thought love was supposed to make you feel happy,' Henry thought to himself one day, just as ray walked into the lair.

"Love, Henry?" said Ray. Henry turned around in shock, realising that he must have been talking out loud. "Has Henry got a crush?" jeered Ray, a smirk on his face.

"Don't make fun of it Ray. It's not just a crush, it so much more than that," Henry replied. Ray could tell from the look on his face that Henry was serious and had been doing a lot of emotional fighting.

"Come on, Henry. It can't be that bad," said Ray, soothingly. Walking over to where Henry was standing and patting him on the back.

"It is! It really really is!" Henry replied, wishing Ray would remove his hand, but wishing he would keep it there, at the same time.

"Tell me who it is. Maybe I can help," said ray. Henry shook his head, tears filling up in his eyes as he thought of working so close to ray, unable to tell him how he feels.

"Trust me, you won't be able to help" replied Henry, the first tear threatening to spill over his eyes.

"Try me" said Ray. Henry looked up at him and was about to reply when Gooch entered through the elevator.

"What's up, Gooch" Ray asked, slightly irritated that his moment with Henry was ruined.

"Henry, I'm so sorry," said Gooch. When Henry looked confused, he took the remote and turned on the TV.

"And the youngest Hart child, 9 year old Piper, was sadly killed in the crash" said the news reporter.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Please Review! Xxx**

I took a minute for the impact of what the news reporter had said. His sister Piper was dead. Dead, as in, not alive anymore.

Ray waited for the screaming to start. And he didn't have to wait long. Tears now streamed down Henry's face. Ray grabbed him, and pulled Henry towards him, holding his head into his chest while he screamed. Henry tried to push him away, his anger bubbling up inside of him. He was angry at the world for taking his sister away, he was angry at himself for letting her get hurt, he was Kid Danger, he should have protected her. And he was angry at Ray for not letting him be angry.

"Henry, calm down. I know your upset and I know that you're angry but hurting me will not bring her back," Ray said to him, rubbing his back to calm him.

"I'll wait...upstairs..." said Gooch, and made his exit quickly. Henry managed to pull himself free from Ray, and flung himself down on the couch, sobbing quietly into a cushion.

**2 hours later**

Henry had fallen asleep on the couch in the lair, exhausted from all of his screaming. Ray had sat with him the whole time, listening to his sobs until they died out. When he knew Henry was asleep, he picked him up, and carried into his bedroom, and lay him down on the bed. He went to watch the news report to see if there was anything about his parents. It only said that they were in hospital, with severe injuries.

He went back into his room to sit with Henry until he woke, but he found that Henry was already stirring and waking up.

"Ray? What am I doing here?" Henry asked him quietly; worried that Ray was mad at him for trying to hurt him.

"It's alright, Henry. You fell asleep and I thought to make you more comfortable" he replied.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I got so upset and angry" said Henry. Ray shrugged.

"I would have reacted in the same way, if it was someone in my family."

Ray came and sat next to Henry on the bed when he saw tears welling up in Henry's eyes for a second time.

"Henry, look at me," Ray said. "Things will turn out ok. They always do." Ray wiped Henry's tears away with his thumb. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a very gentle, brief kiss to Henry's mouth.

When he pulled back, he saw Henry looking at him with wide, open eyes, and he smashed his lips back down over Henry's. He wrapped his hand around the back of Henry's head, pulling him closer.

"Ray," Henry breathed out, when he pulled back for air. Ray coughed awkwardly, and made to pull away from Henry.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Ray replies, shyly. Henry put his hand over Ray's, making him freeze.

"I wanted you to kiss me," Henry said quietly. So quietly that Ray almost didn't hear him, but he did. Ray gave him a feral grin, and pounced on top of him, forcing his lips upon Henry's in a bruising kiss.

"Ray, I love you," Henry said.

"I know," Ray replied. "I was waiting for you to tell me before."

"How did you know?" asked Henry, completely surprised.

"I have seen the way you look at me when you think no one is looking. I have seen the stolen glances," Ray replied, moving down Henry's neck. "I told you I could help you if you told me who it was."

"Ray, you are an absolute idiot," Henry said, and pulled him back up to his mouth. He ran his hands down rays muscular back when suddenly, memories of before came flashing back to him. His sister was dead!

He shoved Ray off him, hard.

"Hey!" Ray said indignantly, wondering what the hell just happened.

"My sister is dead..." Henry said.

**A/N: Please review! I will get another chapter up as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Ok, I know I haven't updated in a few days but the show I have been performing in has just finished so I will be able to focus more on this now. Please review!Xxx**

Ray didn't reply to what Henry said; he just sat and waited for what he would say next.

"My sister is dead, and you're trying to get into my pants?"

"Henry, it isn't like that!" said Ray, desperate to make Henry understand. He didn't just want Henry for sex; he wanted him because he loved him, no matter what he did.

"I don't have time for this now, Ray. I have to get to the hospital. My parents will be there," Henry snapped, getting up off the bed and running out into the lair.

"Let me take you there. I want to help," said Ray, running after him. Henry shook his head.

"I would rather walk," he replied quietly, pressing his belt buckle. "Up the tube!" he yelled, when the familiar tube came down around him. He watches Ray's desperate face disappear from view as he flew up the tube.

He arrived at the hospital in quite a short time, considering he wasn't focusing on where he was going. He asked one of the nurses about his parents and she told him that his mother had just come out of theatre but his father was coming round after a head injury.

"We will have to take him for a brain scan, to see what damage the crash has caused, but you will be able to talk to him before then. He is in that room there. They should be bringing your mother up in a few minutes," she said to him, pointing at a room to her left. He nodded his thanks and waited for her to walk away before he walked into the room.

He could see his father lying down on a pillow, his clothes torn and bloodstained. He walked over to the side of his bed and took hold of his hand. His father opened his eyes.

"Henry," he said in a very raspy voice. "Where's your mother?"

"She has just come out of theatre, they will bring her up in a minute," Henry replied. But then his father said something that made his heart drop into his feet.

"Where's Piper?" he asked. Henry didn't reply, instead, he looked at the floor.

"Henry, where is your sister?" his father repeated, starting to get agitated.

"I'm sorry, Dad. They must have done all they could have done," said Henry, in a very soft tone. Henry watched feeling agonising emotional pain as the truth dawned on his father.

"She isn't...please tell me she's not...oh my god, Piper!" he screamed into the air. It continued for a short while but then some nurses came forward and put a mask over his nose and mouth.

"Don't worry," one of them said to Henry. "This will calm him down."

His father started to relax, but then his mother was wheeled into the room, very groggy, but awake.

"Piper is dead!" Henry's father managed to yell from somewhere. Henry didn't want to watch his mother's reaction, so luckily he was distracted by Ray walking in at that moment.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" asked Henry's father.

"Henry texted me, to let me know what was going on. I was thinking that Henry could stay with me until you are out of the hospital, it would save having to pay for accommodation," Ray replied.

"That would be very helpful, thank you Ray," Henry's father started to say but he was interrupted by two doctors coming into the room.

"Mr Hart, we are going to take you for your brain scan now. We don't know how long we will be," one of them said, and they started to wheel him out of the room.

"Take Henry away. I don't want him to see his family like this," Mr Hart managed to yell to Ray as he wheeled him out of the room.

Ray looked over at Henry, who was saying goodbye to his distraught mother.

"I'm not leaving her, Ray. I'm staying here!" he said.

"Henry, you heard what your father said. You have to listen to him and respect what he wants," Ray replied.

"I'm not leaving! I don't want to go with you!" Henry yelled, starting to cry. Ray picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. He carried him out of the hospital and down into his car.

Henry gave up fighting; he knew it would be worthless. Ray could overpower him any day. He sat in silence and refused to answer anything Ray said to him all the way to Junk 'n' Stuff. They went down in the elevator in silence and entered the room in silence.

"Henry, will you please talk to me!" Ray begged him. All he got was a glare in response. "Tell me what the matter is!"

"What's the matter!? My sister is dead and my parents are in hospital and you are asking what is wrong?!" Henry yelled indignantly.

"I didn't mean it like that," ray started. "I meant tell me why you suddenly don't want to talk to me!"

"What do you mean, suddenly?" Henry replied.

"Well, we were fine until...well, you know," ray said, trailing off at the end. Henry did know. How could he forget after that kiss?

"That's the point. My family need me right now, and I can't get distracted by you," Henry said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"Henry, the only way which you can help your family is by making sure that you are safe and happy. Making yourself depressed will only make them more depressed. They have just lost their daughter. Their youngest child. I bet you that right now, all they want to know is that their only other child is safe and well looked after," Ray said, coming to sit next to Henry on the sofa. "Come on Henry, you know I'm right."

Henry did know he was right. But how could he just move on, and not think about his sister or his family at all.

"And I'm not saying think about them at all, or don't worry about them" ray started, as if reading his mind. "I'm just saying think about what you want too."

Henry pondered what ray said. He knew what he wanted. He wanted ray. He turned to look at him and then he felt something snap inside him. He jumped on Ray, and forced his lips onto his, his hands sliding around his neck and into his hair. He felt ray wrap his muscled arms around his back, holding him in place.

"Henry, you have no idea how much I want you," Ray said, when Henry finally pulled back for air. Henry thought for a moment.

"Then take me," he replied before capturing Ray's mouth with his own once more.

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter was a bit longer than anything else, but I had nothing to do today so I pretty much spent the whole day writing this. Enjoy! Xxx**

**MAYBE SLASH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so, this is my very first slash piece, and I don't really know what I'm doing here, so please don't be mean. I'm so nervous for posting this! Xxx**

Ray lifted Henry from around his lap, and Henry wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and his legs around Ray's hips. Ray carried them into his bedroom and lay back on the bed, Henry on top of him. Ray finally broke the kiss, in need of oxygen 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do, there is no going back," Ray managed to say between heavy pants. Instead of answering, Henry kissed Ray again, preventing him from talking anymore. 

Henry, nervously, began to undo the buttons of Ray's shirt and when he was finished, Ray could feel Henry's hands shaking on his bare skin. Ray planted his hands over Henry's, stilling his movements.

"I love you," Ray said, so quietly that Henry almost didn't hear. "You know that, don't you?" 

"I know," said Henry. "And I love you, so much." 

Ray sat up and Henry slid his shirt off his shoulders, admiring his well defined muscles and six pack. However, he was distracted when Ray slid his hand under his t-shirt and tweaked his nipples. Henry couldn't help a moan escaping his lips. Ray joined their lips together and flipped them over, Henry underneath him. 

Henry ran his hand up and down Ray's muscled back while Ray removed his t-shirt completely. Henry felt himself blush under Ray's intense stare and he made to cover himself. 

"Don't, Henry," Ray said, catching his wrists. "You're beautiful." 

Henry smiled and blushed even more, while Ray kissed down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a light purple make where his collarbone met his shoulder. He carried on down Henry's chest until he reached a small, pink nipple. He took it into his mouth gently, laving over it with his tongue. Henry groaned out loud. 

"Gods, Ray," Ray grinned to himself as he continued kissing down Henry's stomach until he reached the line of his jeans. Ray already knew Henry was hard, he felt his erection pressing into his thigh before, but he wasn't prepared for how hard he would feel just by looking at that spot. 

He traced the line of his trousers before unbuttoning them slowly, giving Henry plenty of time to tell him to stop, but he never did. He waited for Ray to remove his trousers completely, and then start to pull his underwear down slowly. 

He did get slightly embarrassed when Ray leaned down and licked the head of his weeping dick, smearing precome around the top. Then, he engulfed his dick whole, and Henry almost screamed in pleasure when he felt to warm heat of Ray's mouth. Henry didn't last very long before coming into Ray's mouth, Ray swallowing every drop and then moving back up to kiss Henry, so he could taste himself on his tongue. Ray flipped them over again.

Henry wasted no time in removing Ray's trousers and underwear and then licking the base of his dick. Ray groaned. He licked the base again and again before moving on to the head, licking along the slit gently before taking the whole head into his mouth and sucking gently. He felt Ray slide his hands into his blonde hair. 

"Henry, stop," Ray panted. Henry sat up at once, scared that he did something wrong. 

"What did I do?" Henry asked, tentatively. Ray laughed at the frightened look on Henry's face. 

"Nothing. It just felt so good, I was going to come too soon," Ray laughed. Henry smiled and blushed. Ray pulled Henry up and kissed him, while flipping them once more. He slid his hand up Henry's thigh and pushed a finger into his entrance gently. 

Henry felt the burning sensation and his eyes began to water. 

"Just relax, it will get better," Ray said to him, soothingly, and then started to move his finger gently before adding a second and scissoring his fingers. Henry cried out again. Ray crooked his fingers inside Henry, searching for that special spot. He knew he found it when Henry cried out in pleasure. 

"Gods, Ray. It feels so good," Henry breathed out. Ray added a third finger, making Henry moan. 

He continued to move his fingers, rubbing Henry's prostate for a short while, before pulling out together (much to Henry's disapproval) and lined his dick up with Henry's entrance. 

"This will hurt, but just relax," Ray said and then kissed him while he pushed into Henry slowly, not stopping until he was all the way in to the hilt.

"Wait," Henry said when he and Ray pulled apart. After a minute or so, he felt less pain. "Move."

Ray began to pump in and out of Henry slowly, increasing his speed when Henry's moans got more intense. He knew he had found that special spot inside Henry again, when Henry screamed in pleasure. Ray hit that spot with every thrust and knew that they were both close. He wrapped a hand around Henry's neglected erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Ray... I think I'm going to-" but Henry never finished his sentence before he came, pearly white shooting all over his stomach and Ray's hand. The spasms that Ray felt around his dick were too much for him and he came, deep inside of Henry.

Henry winced when Ray pulled out of him.

"You might be sore for a couple of days," Ray told him.

"I love you, Ray" Henry said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you too Henry, more than anything in this world," Ray replied before kissing Henry. It wasn't as passionate as their other kisses, but held much more emotion; hints of secret feelings that each held back from the other.

When they broke apart for need of air, Ray went and got a damp towel from the bathroom, to clean himself and Henry up, before tossing it into the laundry basket. He cuddled back up into bed beside Henry, just in time to see him yawn.

Ray turned Henry so he was facing away from him, before pulling him flat against his chest.

"Go to sleep, Henry. I'll be here when you wake up. And remember, you'll be spending at least a week here with me," Ray whispered in his ear, before kissing the lobe and burying his nose into Henry's hair before falling asleep. 

**Okay, well, that took longer to write than I thought it would. I hope you guys like it. This is my very first slash fic and I am so nervous about posting it, so please be nice.**

**Please review! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay, so I know I haven't updated in a few days but I have broken my wrist and it hard to do stuff so... anyway, people have been asking me to update so, here it is! Xxx**

Ray woke first the next day; he was used to waking up early. He nudged his nose into the back of Henry's nose and licked the outer shell of his ear to wake him.

"Urghh!" Henry groaned, as he woke his eyes sleepily. He was not a morning person.

"Morning!" ray smiled into his ear.

"What time is it?" Henry asked groggily. Ray looked at the clock.

"Almost 8," he replied.

"URGHH!" Henry repeated and the plopped his head back onto the pillow.

"Time to get up, lazy bones," said Ray down his ear.

"I don't want to get up yet. It's like, the middle of the night!" Henry said into his pillow. Ray chuckled and then got out of bed. He lifted Henry and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Ray! Put me down!" Henry yelled, wriggling around in his arms. Ray slid him down his chest and then wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Oh, hello," Henry said, smiling and then leaned down and captured Ray's mouth, sliding his hands around his neck. He pulled back when he needed to breathe.

"Good morning," Ray said, and then put him down on the floor.

"If I was going to wake up to that every day, I guess I could become a morning person," said Henry. Ray raised an eyebrow. "Come on; don't act like you don't love it!" Henry said and then reached up and kissed ray again. Ray wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"I never want to lose you. I love you so much," whispered Ray, when they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Henry's.

"I love you too," replied Henry, before capturing Ray's lips again...

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but my wrist is really painful and it took me ages to type this.**

**I promise I will update soon xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I have been getting a lot of requests asking me to update this so, this is chapter 6.**

**I know the last chapter was really short, but my wrist kills and I'm getting put into plaster in 3 days, and it's going above my elbow and I could be in plaster for AGES (up to 6 months). Since I will only be able to type one-handed and therefore really slowly, I am going to try to get as many chapters typed up as I can and then post them at random intervals.**

**This is chapter 6, hope you like it! xxx**

Ray was about to carry Henry back through into his bedroom, when he heard a high-pitched squealing sound coming from the lift (**A/N: I don't know if I should write 'elevator' but we call them lifts in England so...anyway, sorry for interrupting!)**

"That's Charlotte," Henry said, when Ray pulled away from him. Ray put him down immediately, and then the lift doors opened.

"Hey guys," Charlotte said, when she managed to pick herself up from the floor.

"Nothing," Henry said immediately.

"Ok..." Charlotte said. Ray rolled his eyes at him.

"I thought you weren't working today," Ray said. "Did I send you a message by mistake?"

"Yeah, you must have done. What's going on?" she asked, when she saw Henry and Ray's rumpled clothes.

"Nothing. We only just woke up," Ray replied quickly, with a sideways glance at Henry. When he saw Charlotte's suspicious face, he quickly ushered away. "Well, I am sorry to have woken you so early but we have some very important things to do."

"I can help, if you want," Charlotte says as Ray was gently pushing her back towards the lift.

"No, no, we can handle it. Bye Charlotte!" Ray said as he managed to get her into the lift and then pushed the up button. "Where were we?" Ray asked, strolling back over to Henry seductively.

"Not now, Ray. I have to get to the hospital to see my parents," Henry said.

*****after the hospital (end of the day)*****

Henry didn't feel much better after his visit to the hospital; his parents were far from better, but at least they were awake and talking. Well, talking but not making any sense. He felt really depressed that his once happy family was ruined.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked him. "That was a stupid question, obviously you're not alright. What I meant was, do you want some time alone?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't think being alone will make me feel any better. Can we order a pizza and watch a film?"

"Sure, what film?" Ray replied. Henry shrugged.

"Anything," he said quietly.

"Ok, go and get a shower and by the time you are done the pizza will have arrived," Ray said and watched with sadness in his heart as he watched the love of his life stumble off towards the shower.

Ray worked hard to get everything ready in the half an hour Henry was in the shower. The pizza arrived moments before Henry entered the man cave. He couldn't help at smile at the sight before him. Ray had dimmed the lights and laid a blanket out in front of the couch. There were candles around the top of the blanket and he had laid the pizza out.

"This is really nice Ray. Didn't think you were the romantic type," Henry said, a small smile on his face. Ray walked over to where Henry was standing.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Ray said to him before picking him up bridal style and carried him over to the blanket, laying him down gently.

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Henry said to him, when Ray sat down on the other side of the blanket.

"Some people are worth the effort," Ray said. Henry smiled before saying

"Hit play!"

Ray stuck his tongue out at Henry before pressing play on Henry's favourite film, Iron Man.

When they had eaten the whole pizza, they cuddled up together on the couch, Henry's head on Ray's chest. By the time the film was over, Henry had fallen asleep on Ray. Ray picked him up and carried him through into his bedroom. He laid him down onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. He climbed in next to him and pulled Henry against his chest.

"Goodnight Henry," Ray whispered and kissed his ear before settling down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Ray" he heard quietly.

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of mushy but I think that romance is very important in a relationship and not just sex. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know I said that I would post these chapters before I was put into a cast but I haven't had time, I have had so much work to do, especially as the Easter Holidays are coming up (spring break, I think it's called in America, but, I'm English and I live in England so...)**

**Anyway, my cast goes from my thumb all the way over my elbow and up to my shoulder so, it's a bit awkward, especially as I'm right handed and it's my right hand...**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7, I hope you guys like it!**

Surprisingly, Henry woke first the next morning. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it read 8:10. He sighed and sank back down into the pillow and cuddled back into Ray.

"Good morning," he heard from behind him.

"Good morning Ray," Henry replied. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

"It's alright. I could tell you were really tired," Ray said. Henry shook his head.

"No its not, because I couldn't tell you this," Henry started. Ray froze for a second.

"Told me what?" he asked Henry tentatively. Henry turned around to face Ray in his arms.

"I love you," Henry whispered. He said it quietly, but it was full of meaning and unspoken promises. Ray smiled.

"I love you too, more than you could ever realise," Ray said to him, and leaned down to kiss him. He could feel Henry smiling against his lips. "What are you smiling about?"

"I get to spend every night here with you for a week," Henry said and then kissed Ray again.

They stayed cuddled together until half 8, when Henry dragged himself out of bed and changed his clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ray, wishing Henry would get back into bed.

"I'm going to see my parents," Henry replied.

"You haven't told them about us, have you?" ray asked.

"No, I'm not stupid," Henry replied. He walked over to the bed and kissed ray one more time, quickly. "I'll see you tonight," he said, and then walked out of the door and into the man cave

Ray plopped his head back onto the pillow and listen to Henry yell 'up the tube' and then the familiar whooshing sound that meant Henry had gone into the world above. He loved Henry so much that it hurt; a dull ache in his chest when he wasn't close by, and an overwhelming urge to treat him like glass when he was. The feeling was foreign to Ray; he had never felt like this before. Sure, he had had crushes, flings and one-night stands, but they were all with women. When he thought about it, Henry was the first male person he had ever been with. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wasn't really sure what he was doing, he was completely inexperienced.

When Henry arrived at the hospital, Henry was surprised to see Charlotte and Jasper waiting for his outside the entrance.

"What are you guys doing here?" Henry asked them.

"We heard about what happened on the news," charlotte said.

"Yeah, and you weren't at school, or at home, so we thought we would wait for you to come here and then we could see you and your parents," Jasper said.

"Alright, you coming in," Henry replied. They nodded and then walked to Henry's parents' room. When they were about half way there, Charlotte pulled Henry back slightly, so they were walking behind Jasper.

"What's going on with you and Ray," Charlotte asked him. Henry was speechless for a moment; Charlotte has a habit of being blunt and straight to the point.

"N-nothing. I don't know where you got those idea's from, Charlotte, but there is nothing going on with me and Ray," Henry said. Charlotte just gave him one of her I-dont-believe-you-and-I-know-you-are-lying-so-you-better-tell-me-the-truth-right-now looks. Henry sighed. "You cannot tell anyone. Don't even tell Ray that I have told you."

"Okay," Charlotte replied.

"I was thinking one day but I accidently said my thoughts aloud and Ray overheard so he was trying to make me feel better but then Gooch came down and told me about the accident and my sister and then I was screaming and then I fell asleep and then I woke up and was in Ray's bedroom with Ray and then we talked and then we kissed and then I got mad at him and went to the hospital to see my parents and then Ray came in and then Dad said I was going to stay with Ray so then we went back to the man cave and we talked and then we ended up having sex..." Henry said, very quickly.

"You and ray had sex?" Charlotte asked. Henry bit his lip and then nodded. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!" Charlotte shouted. Henry shushed her quickly, noticing that Jasper was waiting for them a bit up the corridor and there were doctors passing them.

"Are you insane?" Charlotte said, more quietly this time.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of did," Henry said desperately.

"Look, I don't have a problem with it, but many people will. Just make sure that you clean up REALLY well. I have to work there too, you know," she replied.

"Thanks, Char, I appreciate you keeping it to yourself," Henry said, smiling at her. She patted his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go cheer up your Mum and Dad," she replied.

**A/N: okay, so here is chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**This look ages, because I have to type with one hand, which a MASSIVE pain in the arse, but I love all you guys, so I will continue to write and post for all you guys. Xxx**

**Chapter 8 will come soon xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! So, I am getting better at typing (because I have to do it for 5 hours a day in school) so here is chapter 8. I am sorry if there are any mistakes but I am trying my best. Xxx**

When Henry got to his parents room, his was surprised to see that his Mum looked worse than she did yesterday. He went over to her straight away.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked her quietly. She didn't answer, and just took hold of his hand and squeezed it very gently.

They stayed like that for a few hours, Henry sitting silently, holding his mother's hand, Charlotte and Jasper amusing his dad; but then the heart machine attached to his mother began to bleep erratically. Some doctors came rushed into the room. They pushed Henry to one side and began to wheel his mother out of the room.

"Mom? MOM!" Henry called after her.

"Don't worry, Henry. She will be okay. I promise you," his father said. "Get him back to Ray, being here will only make him more upset," he added to Jasper and Charlotte.

They seized him under his arms and supported him out of the hospital and all the way back to junk-n-stuff.

"Do you want me to get rid of Jasper and meet you down there?" Charlotte asked him. Henry shook his head.

"No thanks. I just want to be alone," he replied. Charlotte smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder (she wasn't much of a hugger), but Jasper came over to him and hugged him tightly.

"We're here for you, Henry," Jasper said to him, before he and Charlotte left together. Henry went into the back and to the lift. When it opened, he pressed the down button and began the familiar fall. He didn't even have the heart to scream.

When the doors opened, he saw Ray sitting on the couch, his headphones on. He took them off when he saw Henry but looked alarmed at his expression.

"Henry what's the matter?" Ray asked him tentatively.

"My Mom's gotten worse," he replied, voice breaking as tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over the edge. Ray walked over to where he was standing and wrapped his arms around him.

"She'll be ok, Henry. The doctors know what they are doing," Ray said, rubbing his back to comfort him. Henry nodded into his chest. When he had stopped crying he looked up at Ray and then kissed him gently.

"What was that for," Ray asked, when he pulled away. Henry shrugged.

"For understanding," Henry replied and then Ray leaned down and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you," Ray said and then wrapped his arms around Henry again, his chin resting on the top of his head.

Henry felt himself being released from a bond that he didn't know was holding him. He felt the pain and sadness in his life washed away and replaced by the love that Ray held from him; a force so strong that it had the power to push all negative feelings out of his life.

He buried his nose into Ray's chest, and a cry escaped his lips. Ray pushed his away gently and held him at arm's length, wiping his tears away with his thumb. He was about to kiss Henry again, but then the alarm went off, and scared the life out of them both. Ray sighed and went over to the TV screens.

"What is it, Gooch?" Ray asked when Gooch appeared on one of the screens.

"Kidnapping in progress, (**insert you own place here, because I have no idea what to say)**" Gooch replied.

"We're on our way," Ray said. He turned to Henry and took out his special gum. Henry did the same. "You know what to do."

They chewed their gum and blew their bubbles and turned into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They ran over to their individual tubes, slapped their belt buckles and yelled together;

"UP THE TUBE!"

When they got to the location that Gooch gave them, they could see what the problem was. A young boy, maybe about 10 or 11, was being dragged towards a car by two large men, who were wearing masks. The boy was screaming for help, but they were in a very isolated area, and there was no-one around to hear him.

"Put that boy down!" Ray said loudly, in is posh Captain Man voice.

"Look who finally decided to show up," one of the men said, in his gruff voice. Henry and Ray just glared at them. The boy had stopped screaming.

"Let's go! They're Captain Man and Kid Danger!" said the second man, the smaller (and clearly smarter) of the two.

"Whatever. I'm not afraid of them," the first man said. The boy saw his chance while the two men were distracted, and ran away in what the two superhero's hoped was the direction of home.

"Well, you should be," Ray said and then he ran at the first man, but then second man loyally stepped in to try to protect his friend, so Ray ended up fighting the second man, leaving Henry alone to deal with the first.

The man ran at Henry, and he managed to duck the first 10 punches or so, even attempting to throw in a couple of his own, but then he tripped, and the man hit him, right on the temple.

Henry was dazed, but he carried on fighting. He couldn't see in a straight line, so the next few punches hit him in the face and stomach. He fell down to the floor. He felt a sharp kick to his abdomen and a second one to his head, and he felt sure that this was it for him, and everything turned black.

**A/N: Ohhh, I love cliff-hangers (only when I write them though, because then I know what is going to happen.)**

**Is Henry going to die, or will Ray come to his rescue.**

**Find out in chapter 9, coming soon! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I am having so much fun writing this, and you guys are all giving me positive feedback so I thought I would write another chapter because I love all you guys.**

**However, I did take me all day to type and then correct the last chapter, so this chapter might not go up until tomorrow or the day after that.**

**But here it is, enjoy xxx**

Ray ran at the guy who was attacking Henry, and beat him to within an inch of his life, before he managed to get his anger under control and stop. He called the police, and told them the location of the two unconscious men. He then picked up Henry and went back to Junk 'n' Stuff with him; he couldn't take him to a hospital dressed in his Kid Danger outfit, it was too risky.

It was late, so by the time he arrived at Junk 'n' Stuff, Gooch had gone home, but he had left the door open for them, so they could get back inside.

They went down in the lift, Ray holding tightly to Henry so he didn't drop him. When the lift finally, stopped Ray carried Henry into the man cave and laid him down onto the couch gently. He changed himself and Henry out of their costumes using his special remote **(I don't know if this is how they actually do it, but this is what I am going with)**.

Ray mopped up the cuts on Henry's forehead and face, and holding ice packs to the bruises on his abdomen. Henry began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, before he suddenly sat bolt upright, causing to wince and cry out loudly in pain.

"Ray?" Henry said slowly, as his vision came into focus.

"I'm here. Just lie down on the couch, and take it easy," Ray replied, pushing back down gently.

"What happened?" asked Henry. "All I remember was a 10 year old boy and two big men in masks!"

"The men were trying to kidnap the boy, and you had to fight the big man, because when I ran at him, the smaller man stepped in front of us, and the big man attacked you," Ray said, his face lined with worry when Henry winced in pain. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not much, it only hurts when you press on the bruises, but my head hurts a lot. How long was I out?" Henry asked. Ray shrugged.

"A couple of hours. Maybe 3 or 4," he replied.

"I'm sleepy," Henry said.

"You've probably got a concussion, so you have to stay awake. For a couple of hours at least, just so we can make sure that you don't fall into a coma," Ray replied. He stopped bathing Henry's cuts, and looked into his eyes. "I was worried that you were going to die."

"I'm alright," Henry replied softly. Ray still looked worried. "Seriously, you can't get rid of me that easily!"

Ran smiled and then leaned over and kisses Henry very very gently, almost liked he was scared to break him. When Ray went to pull away, Henry wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, and pulled him down on top of him, hissing slightly.

"Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself," Ray warned him, but he only tried to pull away half-heartedly for about 5 seconds, before he gave in and planted his lips on Henry's again. Ray did stop him, however, when Henry began unbuttoning his shirt.

"This will hurt you even more," Ray said to him.

"Not if you're careful, and I know you will be," Henry replied, and then reached up and then kissed him on the lips. Ray tried to resist, but considering Henry almost died, it seemed only fair to give him what he wanted.

Henry unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and tossed it to one side. Ray slid his hands under his t-shirt, over his shoulders and off his head, joining his shirt on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Henry unbuttoned ray's jeans and then slid them and his underwear down his legs as one. Henry gently wrapped his hands around Ray's hard dick. Ray moaned into his mouth. He pushed Henry's jeans off his legs and then kissed down his neck, chest and stomach until he reached his underwear, a noticeable bulge at the front. His placed his mouth at the top of the bulge, biting gently.

"Ray, stop teasing me," Henry said. Ray smirked and pulled Henry's underwear off his legs. He licked the top of his dick and ran his tongue over the slit, before engulfing his length whole. Henry moaned loudly. After a minute or so, Ray kissed his way back up Henry's body and back to his mouth, sliding two fingers into Henry's entrance. Henry hissed.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked him immediately. Henry nodded.

"Ray, I need you, now," Henry replied. Ray slid his fingers out and lined himself up at Henry's entrance. He slid himself in, pausing when he was all the way in. after a few minutes, Henry felt less pain. He nodded, letting Ray know that it was ok to move.

Ray started slowly, but his pace increased as the pain became less. He pumped Henry's erection erratically and it wasn't long before Henry came onto his hand. His orgasmic spasms were too much, and he came inside of Henry and then collapsed on top of him.

After a minute or so, Ray pulled out of Henry gently and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently.

He went into his bathroom and got a towel to clean himself and Henry up, and then tossed it onto the floor to join their pile of clothes.

Ray noticed that Henry was falling asleep on the couch, so he picked him up carefully, and Henry snuggled closer to his warmth. He carried him through into his bedroom and laid him down onto the bed gently, climbing in beside him.

"I love you, Ray," Henry said sleepily.

"I love you too," Ray replied and instead of spooning Henry from behind, he pulled Henry's head to rest against his chest and then wrapped his own arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. It didn't take long for the steady heartbeat of Ray's heart to lull him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a few days but I have been ill and well, being ill is not nice, but I am recovering so I thought that I would add another chapter.**

**I know that you all said that you wanted at least 10 chapters, so should this be my final chapter, or do you guys want more?**

**Please let me know!**

**Thanks, purple5901 xxx**

Ray woke to the sound of Henry's screaming. He sat up immediately; worried that Henry was being hurt. Luckily, he wasn't, but he was thrashing around in Ray's arms.

'He must be having a nightmare,' ray thought to himself, pausing for a moment before shaking Henry gently. When Henry didn't wake, he shook him harder. "Henry. Henry," Ray called to him. He still didn't wake. "Henry, wake up!"

This time, Henry woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, sweat running down his nose and tears forming in his eyes.

"Henry, are you alright?" Ray asked him. Henry turned around, and smashed his lips against Ray's, wrapping his arms around Ray's neck, holding him close. When they broke apart, Henry had tears running down his face, mingling with sweat.

"They killed you. They attacked you and they killed you and I couldn't help you. They pinned me down and I tried to get away and they were hurting you and you were shouting for me to help you and I couldn't help you!" he cried, still holding onto Ray tightly. Ray took hold of Henry's face gently, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Trust me, I am not going anywhere. You won't be getting rid of me for a long time," Ray said to him, and then hugged him tightly. "lets get you into the bath."

Ray picked Henry up, and carried him into the bathroom. He sat him down on the floor, and started the taps. When the bath was full and at a decent temperature, he helped Henry take his pyjamas off and then he lifted him carefully into the bath.

"Is the temperature alright?" Ray asked him. Henry remained quiet, but gave a small nod. Ray took the sponge and rubbed a small amount of soap onto it, before gently cleaning Henry's back and arms. He let the sponge fall into the bath, and then picked up the plastic jug from above the sink. He filled it with water and let it flow gently over Henry's body, washing him free of soap. He dipped the jug into the bath a second time, and then gently poured it over Henry's head, washing his face free of tear stains.

Ray pulled the plug, and then lifted Henry out of the bath gently. He dried him off and then dressed him into a clean pair of pyjamas. He carried him back through into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Henry" Ray whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead and then going to leave.

"Ray?" came a small voice. Ray stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Henry," he replied.

"Stay with me please, in case I have another nightmare," Henry said. Ray nodded and made his way back over to the bed. He clambered in beside Henry, and pulled him close.

"I miss my sister," Henry said quietly.

"I know, but things will get better, and in time, easier. You will always have me and Charlotte and Jasper to support you. You know that, right?" Ray replied. Henry nodded.

"I know. But what if someone takes you away from me, and says we can't be together?" Henry asks.

"I won't ever let anyone tell us we can't be together, it not their business what we do when we aren't saving lives," Ray said to him. "Don't worry about this now. Let's face that if it ever comes to that. Go to sleep, Henry. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Henry reached up and kissed Ray very slowly and gently, before dropping down and resting his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He felt Ray squeeze his shoulders gently and then he fell into a calm sleep.

**A/N: wow, that made it sound like he was dying at the end, didn't it. Well, don't worry, he is not dead.**

**Do you think I should continue this, or end it here?**

**Let me know, purple5901 xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I got a few requests for another chapter, so here is chapter 11. I am having a lot of fun writing this, so I might write a few more chapters after this, but I might not, who knows?**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11, enjoy xxx**

Henry didn't have any more nightmares that night, and slept peacefully through to the morning. However, he did wake and panic slightly when Ray wasn't with him.

"Ray?" he said, panic edged his voice slightly.

"I'm right here, don't worry," he said when he came into the room. "What time are you going to see your parents?"

Henry shrugged. "What time is it?"

"About half 10," Ray replied.

"I'll probably go in about an hour, get some lunch along the way and arrive at 12. Why?" Henry said.

"I was just wondering if it was alright if I came along today, you know to see your parents," Ray asked hesitantly.

"Why?" Henry asked sceptically.

"Because, I haven't been to see them yet, well apart from the day they went into the hospital, and I thought that you would like some company," Ray replied. Henry smiled, sweetly.

"Yeah, alright. I don't see why not. Who knows, it might be fun," he said seductively. Ray raised an eyebrow at him, and walked slowly to where Henry was sitting on the bed.

"Do you really think it will be fun; not being able to do anything in front of your parents?" Ray whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we should make up for that now," Henry replied, and then kissed behind Ray's ear. Ray gave a quiet moan, and kissed Henry hard on the mouth, sliding his tongue into Henry's mouth and licking across his teeth. He pulled Henry flush against him slid his hands around his waist.

"Okay, I think we have made up the time now," Henry said laughing slightly.

"No, I don't think we have," Ray said, and then pulled Henry back down for a slow kiss. "Now we have," he added when they pulled apart. Henry laughed and then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He pulled on clean clothes and then went out into the man cave. He wandered around for a bit, not really sure what he was meant to be doing. He did, however, jump out of his skin when Ray snuck up behind him and grabbed him round the waist and then lifted him up.

"Ray!" Henry said, wriggling around in his arms. "Put me down!"

Ray laughed and then dropped him onto the couch. Henry just gave him one of his I'm-not-impressed-looks and shook his head.

"Let's go, Ray," Henry said when he looked at the clock. They went over to the tubes and then slapped their belt buckles.

"Up the tube!" they yelled together, and then went through the familiar sensation of being caught in a hurricane.

When they reached the surface, they shook their heads to clear them, and then went on their journey to lunch, light chatter along the way. They arrived down at their normal place and sat down and ordered.

"How are your parents doing?" Ray asked him. Henry shrugged.

"My dad's alright, but my mom is not so good," Henry replied.

"Oh. Do you know when they will be coming home?" Ray said. Henry shook his head and looked at the floor. Ray decided not to press the matter, sensing it was a sensitive issue. Luckily, their food arrived then, and broke the awkward silence. They finished their lunch quickly and Ray got up to pay.

"Lunch is on me," he said to Henry.

"Thanks," Henry said, suddenly feeling too tired to argue. He waited at the table for Ray to return and they walked the block to the hospital in silence.

**After the hospital**

They arrived in the man cave in silence, Henry feeling slightly depressed. Ray sensed this, and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Henry. Your Mom will be alright," Ray said. Realising that his words didn't have much effect, he carried on. "And they're going to let your Dad out in a week. That's good news!" Henry smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Ray," Henry said quietly.

"I know that it will be hard to adjust to not having your Mom around the house, but remember, it's not a permanent change and..."

"I SAID I'M FINE, RAY!" Henry said, loudly, but then cringing when he saw the hurt look on Ray's face. Henry went over to him immediately, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I guess I'm just feeling a little stressed." Ray hugged Henry close to him.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for babbling on; I do that sometimes," Ray said, and he felt Henry laugh into his chest a little.

"I love you, Ray," Henry said, lifting his head up to look Ray straight in the eye.

"I love you too," Ray replied, and bent down to kiss Henry gently. "Do you want to watch a film?" Ray asked when they pulled apart. Henry nodded.

"Sure," he replied. He sighed when Ray picked him up bridal style. 'Here we go again', he thought to himself. Ray put him down onto the couch and then ran upstairs into his bedroom. He came back down a minute later, carrying a blanket and a DVD. He threw the DVD at Henry; Henry only just catching it before it hit him in the face.

"Let's watch that," Ray said, and eager smile upon his face. Henry looked at the DVD in horror.

"As Above, So Below?" Henry said questioningly. Ray nodded. "Not a chance, no way."

2 hours later, Henry sat with his back against Ray's chest, his face bearing a look of terror. Ray almost burst out laughing when he saw him, snapping his fingers to bring him out of his trance like state.

"That was-"

"AMAZING!" Ray interrupted.

"Horrendous!" Henry finished.

"Horrendous? Oh, come on Henry. You said that when you had to clean your neighbour's cat's tray," Ray said. "And I'm sure you can't compare that to a film."

"You have no idea," Henry muttered under his breath. He got up off the couch and headed in the direction of their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Ray called after him.

"To bed, before you try to mentally scar me even more," Henry shouted back. Suddenly, his head began to swim, and he felt his knee's buckle.

"Henry?" Ray called when he heard a loud thumping sound. "Are you alright?"

There was no reply. Ray walked up the stairs, a feeling of déjà vu creeping over him. He walked slowly, until he found Henry lying in a heap on the floor. Ray ran over to him immediately.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Ray said, shaking him gently. Henry did not respond. Ray shook him harder. He still didn't respond. "Henry, please, open your eyes!" This time, Henry stirred and woke. Ray breathed a sigh of relief. He helped him sit up, and pulled him to rest against his chest while he got his breath back.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked him. Henry nodded, panting heavily. "Are you sure, because you look a bit groggy."

Henry nodded again and then his breathing evened out slowly. Ray helped him to stand, and then he helped him through into the bathroom. He sat him down on the floor and pressed a cold flannel to his head.

"Is this because of what those men did to you the other day?" Ray asked him. Unable to speak, Henry nodded. Ray continued to press the damp flannel against his head for a short while, before laying it down on the floor and pulled Henry's t-shirt over his head; he was burning up.

"I think we should take you down to the hospital, Henry. Just so they can make sure you are alright. I should have taken you down to get checked in the first place," Ray said. Henry shook his head.

"No," Henry said weakly. "Then you will have to explain to them why I was attacked, and it's too risky. I could put me and my parents in danger." Ray knew that Henry was right.

"Okay, but if you complain of even a headache, then were going straight there," Ray told him. Henry nodded his understanding.

"What time is it?" he asked. Ray looked at his watch.

"About 8," he replied. Henry got up then and wandered back into the Man Cave and sat on the couch.

"You should probably get some rest," Ray said, when he followed him through. Henry shook his head.

"In about a hour," Henry replied, and then he flicked the TV to his favourite show. He and Ray sat and watched it for a while, before Ray switched it off and picked Henry up. Henry didn't even have the energy to complain.

Ray carried him through into their bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He helped his take his remaining clothes off and pulled his pyjama bottoms on. He went to tug the shirt over Henry's head, but Henry shook his head in protest.

"Are you too hot?" Ray asked him. Henry nodded. He lay back on the bed and allowed Ray to pull the covers over him and then kiss him gently on the mouth. Ray climbed in behind Henry and carefully pulled Henry against him. Ray waited until Henry was asleep before whispering;

"I love you Henry, much more than you will ever know. I won't let anything take you away from me and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. That's a promise."

**A/N: okay so, this chapter is a bit longer than usual (it's actually the longest one I have written) but still, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please read and review! Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay so, I know I haven't updated in like a year, but the year has been a very stressful one for me and well…yeah. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have some free time now so I thought I would bring you an update.**

**Please comment and stuff xxx**

Ray woke before Henry the next morning, and gently untucked his arm from under his head. He lay there for a few seconds just looking at Henry before getting up and quickly pulling a t-shirt over his head. He wandered into the man cave a flopped onto the couch; he felt weirdly depressed this morning.

Henry stumbled out a couple of minutes later and smiled at Ray cheerily. He immediately felt his heart lift.

"Good morning," said Henry as he leaned over the back of the couch to give Ray a quick kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Ray replied when Henry pulled away from him. Henry shrugged.

"Being in love does crazy things to you," Henry replied, almost shyly, placing his arms on the back of the couch. Ray hesitated for a moment before grabbing Henry's arms and pulling him over the back of the couch to lie flat on it, then crawling to lay on top of him.

"And who might this person you're in love with be? Do I know them?" asked Ray, huskily. Henry grinned.

"I think you know them very well," Henry replied.

"Really?" Ray said. Henry nodded and pulled Ray's head down so that their lips met. Henry slid his hands round Ray's neck so that his palms were pressed against it and his thumbs brushed his cheekbones. He pulled Ray even closer to him, which he didn't think was possible.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the ding of the lift and were completely unaware of anyone else in the room until they heard a shout.

"Oh my gosh!" Charlotte shouted loudly. Henry and Ray quickly pulled apart and turned to look at her. "Could you guys please not do that here in the man cave?"

Henry grinned and kissed Ray one more time before pushing Ray off him.

"Sorry, Char" Henry said, still smiling. He had already told Ray that he told Charlotte about them; he wasn't happy about hit, but Ray trusted charlotte, so he didn't mind too much. Then Henry noticed that Charlotte wasn't smiling. "What's the matter?"

"I've just had a phone call from the hospital…it's about your father," Charlottle replied.

**So I've left this chapter on a little bit of a cliff hanger (I hate cliff hangers unless I'm doing them, but it makes for good writing so). I will update soon because I enjoy writing and this is making me feel better so… yeah. Please review guys xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, I know I have updated really recently but writing is making me feel better, so I am going to write fanfic to avoid my problems and responsibilities.

Please review xxx

"What about my father?" Henry asked her slowly.

"He went into Cardiac arrest. They couldn't save him. They rang me because they couldn't get hold of you or Ray. I'm so sorry, Henry," Charlotte told him, her eyes filling with tears. Henry didn't reply, and instead just stood and walked towards the cog wheel door at the back of the ma cave.

"Henry?" Ray called after him.

"Leave me alone!" he heard back.

Henry walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling he realised that he needed to be strong for his mum. He had to help her fight through this otherwise she would be gone and he would be alone. But it was hard for him, he felt sad, angry, guilty and fear all at once and he wasn't exactly sure how to handle his emotions.

He remembered that he wasn't alone, not yet, but he would be if he didn't stay strong. He took a deep breath and wiped away the two small rivers of tears that were flowing from his eyes and sat up.

He strode out into the man cave (much to the surprise of Ray and Charlotte who were sitting in silence) and went straight to the lift.

"Where are you going Henry?" asked Ray, gently.

"To the hospital. Alone," he added when he saw Ray and Charlotte get up to follow him. Ray nodded, and sat down without arguing; he knew that Henry needed to be with his mum to grieve, and he didn't want to intrude.

At the hospital

"It was very sudden. I'm afraid that there was nothing we could have done," said the doctor to Henry. Henry nodded his reply and then turned back to his mum, who was crying softly into Henry's arm.

"Come on, Mom," Henry said to her. "You have to be strong. You have to fight and get better."

"Why? There is nothing left in the world anymore," she replied, and started crying even harder.

"You have me. Am I not worth fighting for?" Henry asked. His mum looked up and him and cupped his cheek gently.

"Of course you are," she said, and kissed his head. "I'm going to get better. And we will be together."

"I know, Mom."

"Are you staying with Ray?"

"He said I'm always welcome."

Mrs. Hart nodded. "He's a good man."

"Yes," Henry replied. "He is." He stood and kissed his Mum's head and squeezed his hand gently. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He walked back to the man cave solemnly; losing so much reminded him to be grateful for what he had. He had Jasper, Charlotte, Gooch and most importantly, Ray. God, he was lucky to have Ray. Henry smiled slightly to himself as he went down the tubes and into the man cave. He noticed that Ray was the only one in there and decided to take advantage of this moment.

"You okay, Henry?" asked Ray as Henry entered the room. Henry walked straight over to Ray and pulled his head down so that their lips met, and kissed him hard on the lips. When they parted, Henry rested his forehead onto Ray's. They panted heavily, their breath mingling in the short distance between their mouths.

"What was that for?" Ray breathed.

"I love you, Ray," Henry said to him.

"I love you too," Ray said back, but Henry pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

"I mean it Ray, I love you so much. I can't lose you," Henry said, tears filling up in his eyes. Ray stepped up to him and cupped his cheeks, brushing away stray tears with his thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, Henry," Ray said, looking him dead in the eye. Ray pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly. "I promise you."

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter, a little later than planned. I have a case of writers block at the moment so if any of you have any suggesting for future chapters, leave a comment and let me know. Thanks for reading, Purple5901 xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I have decided to skip a few days further on than the last chapter because I've kind of written myself into a corner but someone has given me a really good idea for a chapter (you know who you are) but I think it will work best a few days later so that is what I am going to do. Also, I have kind of based this on the new Henry danger episode "grave danger".**

**Please review xxx**

Henry's mum is on the mend, and she should be able to come home soon, which obviously Henry was very glad about, but he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that he would not be able to stay with Ray. Henry knew he should tell his mother about his relationship with Ray, but he felt scared that she would not understand, or worse, that Ray would change his mind.

"Ray," Henry said to him one afternoon before he went to the hospital.

"Yeah, Henry?" Ray replied.

"I think I'm going to tell my Mom about me and you," Henry said to him. Ray turned around in his chair slowly.

"Henry, you can't. She wouldn't understand!" Ray said.

"She's my mom. Of course she would understand!" Henry replied indignantly.

"She would try to keep you away from me!"

"No she wouldn't! She's my mother, she wouldn't hurt my like that!"

"You can tell me that when you're on the other side of the country, Henry. Don't tell her. Trust me, she won't like it."

"How can you say that? She is lying in a hospital bed; she has lost almost everything!"

"Exactly, Henry. That's why she won't like it!" Ray shouted at him. "Just don't do it. I can't have her take you away from me."

"No one will take me away from you," Henry said softly. "I will make sure of it."

Ray nodded. "I know."

Henry stepped up to him and kissed him gently on the mouth. Then he went over to the tubes, and did the usual belt slapping and shouting and soon found himself at the hospital, next to his sleeping mother's bedside.

A few hours later, she woke and gently, pulled on Henry's hand to wake him, as he was dozing in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?" Henry asked her. She nodded.

"Much better. I should be home the day after tomorrow," she replied. "Are you okay, Henry?"

"There is something that I need to tell you," Henry said to her.

"Okay…" she responded, hesitantly.

"You know Ray?" Henry asked her.

"Your boss at junk n stuff?" she asked. Henry nodded.

"Yeah. Well, for the past couple of weeks, he and I have been well, you know," Henry said to her.

"No. I don't know," she replied harshly.

"We've been seeing each other," he replied slowly.

"As in…?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to see him anymore," his mother said to him, not looking him in the eye.

"What?" Henry said, dumbly. He was too surprised to speak. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"You heard me. I'll talk to the doctors and ask them to arrange alternative accommodation for the next few days. Until I can take you home again," she said, refusing to look at him.

"I don't want to stay anywhere else. I don't need to stay anywhere else!" Henry said back, raising his voice slightly.

"It's not a debate Henry," Mrs. Hart replied. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I love him."

"What?"

"I love him, Mom."

Mrs. Hart was almost tempted to slap him. "You don't know the first thing about love. I'm not having that…MAN…anywhere near you!"

"I'm not going anywhere else," Henry replied and stood up to leave.

"You come back here right now!" Mrs. Hart shouted when he reached the door. Henry ignored her and quickly walked down the corridor and out of the hospital breaking into a run once he had left. Henry was so desperate to get back to the man cave that he didn't even notice how out of breath he was until he was in the lift on the way down, and had stopped running. He waited for the lift to ding open and as he looked up, he made eye contact with Ray. He froze momentarily before stepping backwards into the lift and pressing the up button.

When he saw Henry press the button to go up, he dashed across the man cave quickly and managed to stick his arm between the doors just before they closed. He got into the lift with Henry before shutting it off a couple of seconds after it started to move upwards (**I don't know if they can actually do this but I'm using my imagination**).

"You told her, didn't you?" Ray said. Henry looked at his feet and nodded. "And?"

Henry shrugged.

"You'll have to talk to me at some point, so you may as well just talk," Ray said, but all he got was silence in response. "Did she tell you to keep away from me?" Henry just continued to look at his feet. "Say something, Henry."

Henry looked Ray dead in the eye.

"What am I supposed to say? That my Mom didn't accept it? That she wants me to leave you? That she is going to make alternative accommodation for me until she gets out of the hospital? What do you want me to say, Ray?" he said.

"I want you to tell me that you're not going to leave me. That you still love me," Ray whispered. Henry back at him and for the first time saw tears in his eyes. Henry hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going to leave you Ray," Henry said to him. Ray wrapped his arms around Henry's waist and pulled him closer, resting his chin on the top of his head.

Next thing, they heard the alarm beeping, and pressed the button to go back down into the man cave.

"There's been an emergency reported at Swellview cemetery," Schwoz says to them as the exit the lift. They blew bubbles and went up the tubes. When they got to the cemetery, they saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that an old grave had been dug up and the casket was left open on the grass. Henry and Ray went over to inspect, and Henry bent down and peered into the casket. That was when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and he fell face first into the coffin.

"Henry!" Ray said and came running over. He didn't see anyone lurking around, so he bent down and rolled the unconscious Henry onto his back when he also felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Now, being Captain Man, he only felt the pain for a couple of seconds, but the shock caused him to fall into the casket on top of Henry, who was still unconscious. By the time he had recovered from the shock, the casket had been closed and screwed shut. He kicked at it, being careful not to hit Henry, but he could already feel it being lifted and placed back into the hole into the ground.

He kicked at the lid for what felt like hours, but what were actually only minutes, as he felt Henry start to stir beneath him.

"Henry? Are you okay?" Ray whispered. Henry let out a soft groan and his eyelids fluttered gently open.

"I think so. My head hurts, but I'm alright. Where are we?" Henry asked.

"Err…inside a casket being buried alive…" Ray said. Henrys eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?" he shouted. Ray quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, they're still out there!" He whispered loudly. Henry nodded, but Ray didn't remove his hand until he heard the man (or men) drive away.

"What are we meant to do?" Henry asked. Ray checked his phone.

"No signal."

"Great. How the hell do we get out of this?" Henry said, starting to panic.

"Okay, just calm down. Charlotte and Schwoz know we are here and when we don't come back they will know something has happened and they will come and find us," Ray replied.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. No need to panic," Henry said.

"Hopefully, they'll find us before we run out of oxygen," Ray said.

"Oh yeah, because that's really going to help us keep calm, isn't it?" Henry shouted sarcastically. "Ow, Ray, that's my knee."

"Sorry," Ray said and tried to shift a bit but ended up pressing his thigh into Henry's crotch, but this time, he decided not to move it. Henry glared at him; Ray smirked back and pressed his leg in a bit harder. Henry let out of gently hiss.

"God Ray, you're a bastard sometimes," Henry said. Ray laughed.

"Yeah I know," he replied, and before Henry could even open his mouth to respond, Ray crashed his lips down onto Henry's. When they broke apart they were both panting.

"We are going to run out of oxygen even quicker," Henry said.

"I don't care," Ray said, and brought his lips down onto Henry's again. During their heated kiss, he used his remote to change them back into their normal clothes (**I know this is not how they actually do it, but I'm using my imagination again**) and slipped his hand under Henry's t-shirt. Henry, on the other hand, wasted no time in pulling ray's shirt over his head and off his body, breaking their kiss momentarily. Ray ran his hand down his thigh and then cupped him gently through his jeans. Henry moaned softly. He gently slid his hand under the waistband of his jean and into his oxers, grabbing his hard cock with his hand. Henry groaned loudly, as Ray tugged, increasing speed and pressure with each pull.

It wasn't long before Henry moaned his release into Rays hand, spilling ropes of come into it. When Henry had regained his breathing his pulled away from Rays shoulder.

"Do you want me to…"

"I've already…"

"Without even…?"

"Without even," ray said, smugly. Henry chuckled slightly and kissed Ray again.

"How long do you think it will be before Charlotte and Schwoz find us?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Ray replied. "I think it will be soon."

**A/N: I'm ending this one on a little bit of a cliffhanger, ohhh drama! Thank you to the person who left me the idea (again, you know who you are) and keep watching out for the next chapter xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sup, peoples! I hope you're all doing well. Anyways, I haven't updated in a few months because I have kind of been think about what is going to happen in regards to Henry's mother and their relationship and such, but I have a couple of ideas, and I can already feel ideas forming in my head as I'm typing, so let's just get straight into this chapter.**

It was a few hours before Schwoz and Charlotte realised that Henry and Ray may be in trouble and another hour and a half before they were able to locate and dig them out of the casket. Charlotte gave Henry a look when he climbed out of the casket, and she noticed his rumpled hair and clothing and Henry rolled his eye at her; Schwoz, of course, put their dishevelled appearance to the fact that they had been squished inside a buried casket for almost 7 hours.

When they were finally free, both Henry and Ray stretched out the aching joints, and gave a satisfied sigh when a couple of them cracked.

"Thank you for coming to get us," Henry said to Charlotte and Schwoz. "Any longer in there, and I don't think we would be coming out."

"Well, it's been a long night," said Ray, as Charlotte opened her mouth to reply. "I think Henry and I should be heading back out the man cave to get some sleep."

"Ah, yes. Sleeping," said Charlotte, with a look on her face. "An important thing."

Henry rolled her eyes at I'm again, whilst Ray gave him a suspicious look before they bade each other goodnight and went to their respective homes.

*****at the man cave*****

"Henry, can I ask you something?" asked Ray. Henry frowned a little before replying.

"Yes, of course."

"Does Charlotte know about our relationship?" Ray asked him. Henry almost choked.

"Er, why would you ask that, Ray? Haha. Of COURSE she doesn't know! Ha. What a silly question! Hahaha…ha," Henry replied rather quickly. Ray just looked at him.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I am a great liar…I have lied…successfully…on MANY…individual…occasions," Henry stuttered, and then paused for a moment. "Okay, I'm not a very good liar."

And it was true. Henry had always thought he had been a relatively convincing liar, but that was before he had anything of any real importance to lie about. After charlotte had questioned him about being Kid Danger a year ago, it was confirmed that he was in fact, an atrocious liar. **(A/N: please don't lie; lying is wrong).**

"Henry!"

"It wasn't my fault! She figured it out! She asked me what was going on and, well, you saw how bad at lying I am! I didn't mean to tell her, but, you know how smart she is!" Henry said, raising his voice ever so slightly. Ray let out a long sigh. "Are you mad?"

"No. No, I'm not mad. I know she will keep it secret, but, I wish you had told me," Ray replied softly. Henry nodded and looked at his feet. "Let's go to bed, Henry, it's been a long day."

*****the next day*****

Henry and Ray were both startled into the real world by the sound of Schwoz banging on Ray's locked bedroom door.

"Ray! Open the door right now!" he was shouting. Henry looked at Ray for a moment before jumping up and hiding behind the door so Schwoz wouldn't see him.

"What is it, Schwoz?" said Ray, as he unlocked and pulled open the door.

"Ray, there are people upstairs in the shop. They say they have come to take Henry!" Schwoz gushed hurriedly. Ray stood frozen in shock for a moment.

"I'll be upstairs soon, just let me get dressed," Ray replied before slamming the door in his face. Henry and Ray raced around the room grabbing clothes and chucking them on, before going up the Junk n' Stuff in the lift.

When the lift doors opened, they could heat the faint sound of two people chatting to Schwoz and in a moment of fear, Henry grabbed Ray's hand. Ray cupped his cheek gently, before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me, Henry. That's a promise."

They let go of each other's hands before walking into the main shop area.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Okay so thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! Xxx**

**Also, I now have a snap chat account, where I will be posting pics of writing stories and stuff so you know how I get my inspiration and also when a new story/chapter is being written and is on the way! Please go a add me and feel free to send me messages with any new story/chapter ideas.**

**Name: purple_5901**

**Also, I think I should just add, if anyone sends me anything inappropriate, you will be immediately blocked, so you may as well just not send anything inappropriate.**

**Thanks guys! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, people! I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, so I thought I would.**

**I always try to update on the same day that I start writing a chapter but some days I'm really busy and that's hard to do, especially when the chapters are on the longer side, but I try my best.**

The first thing that Henry thought when he walked into the main shop area was that the two workers were strict and stuffy. They both wore black suits, clearly designed to intimidate; and it worked. Even Ray looked slightly alarmed when they turned to look at him with their piercing blue and green eyes.

"Mr Manchester, pleasure to meet you," the green eyed, brown haired man said to Ray, extending his hand. Ray took hold of it tentatively and shook it gently before withdrawing it quickly.

"And Henry! What a pleasure to meet you too!" the other blonde haired, blue eyed man said to Henry, kneeling slightly so they were eye-to-eye. Henry ignored him and narrowed his eyes slightly. The man stood straight rather rapidly, clearing his throat.

"We are in fact aware of your"- cough – "relationship with Henry, Mr Manchester," the brunette started. Henry squinted at the tiny writing on his ID badge. He could just about read that it read 'Dominic' and the green eyed mans read 'Luke'. Ray just looked at the other man as he continued to speak.

"Henry," Dominic said, once again crouching to Henry's level. "Do you understand what it is that Luke is saying to Ray?"

Henry ignored him again, and turned back to face Luke and Ray. Dominic continued to try to engage him conversation, asking him questions about 'what Ray was like', which Henry continued to ignore, until Dominic gave up and returned to Luke's side, muttering "Shy, doesn't talk much," into his ear.

Henry continued to stare at the three men intensely despite the fact that he could not hear what they were saying as they spoke in hushed voices. Henry was content to remain quite until he heard Dominic say,

"Mother has requested that he be brought into alternative accommodation effective immediately."

"No!" Henry shouted suddenly, causing all three of them to jump and turn towards him in shock. "I don't want to move anywhere else! I'm happy where I am! I'm happy here with Ray!"

"Henry," Luke said, walking over to him, kneeling down and putting his hand on his shoulders. "I sorry but you don't have a choice." Henry shoved Luke's hands away from him.

"Stop talking to me like I am a child! I am nearly fifteen; I can make certain decisions for myself!"

Henry walked out of the shop door and was half way down the street when he felt a hand gently take hold of his arm. He shook it off roughly before turning to face the man.

"Don't tou-"Henry started to say, but broke off when he realised it was Ray facing him. "Sorry; thought you were Luke or Dominic."

"Henry, where are you going?" Ray asked him gently.

"I am going to talk to my mum," Henry replied.

"Mr Hart, I'm afraid we have to accompany you, if Mr Manchester is also attending with you," Dominic said, he and Luke looming up behind Ray. Henry resisted the urge to smirk at their sudden formality towards him.

"Fine," he spat at them, before turning quickly and continuing his journey to the hospital.

*******at the hospital*******

"Mom!" Henry shouted when he walked into her room. The doctor checking her monitors cleared her throat.

"I'll give you some privacy," she said, before walking out of the room, shutting the door.

"I'm not leaving Ray," Henry said to her, she turned away from him.

"You will have nothing more to do with that...man! You will not see him again."

"You cannot keep us apart! I won't let you keep us apart!"

"You have no say in the matter."

"I love him, Mom," Henry softly, looking her in the eye. His mother scoffed.

"You know nothing of love, Henry, you're only fifteen."

"I will be sixteen in a month! I know what I feel, don't patronise me!"

There was a soft knock on the door, and Ray opened it and slipped into the door, shutting it in Dominic's face, who tried to enter after Ray.

"Get out, Ray!" Mrs Hart snarled at him.

"If I could just-" Ray started, before Mrs Hart interrupted him.

"No, you cannot. Now leave us alone, I don't want you anywhere near my son!" she replied, grabbing Henry's wrist and pulling him closer to her. Henry yanked his grasp out of his mothers arm and went and stood next to Ray, gently threading his fingers through his, and securing their hands together.

"I love him, Mom. I'm never going to leave him," Henry whispered. Quite to both Henry and Ray's surprise, Mrs Hart just burst into tears.

"I've already lost my daughter and my husband," she sobbed. "I cannot lose my son too!"

Henry looked at her in shock. He released Ray and took hold if his mother's hand gently. She gripped his in response.

"You're only going to lose me if you continue the way you are. I am not leaving Ray, for anything. We would be happy if you will continue to be in our lives, but if you refuse us, I will walk out of that door, and you will never see me again," Henry said to her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb gently. His mother eventually stopped crying, and continued to stare at the ceiling for a long while.

"I love you Henry, but I want you to be happy. I don't want you to miss out on your childhood and young adulthood because of your relationship," she said to him. Ray stepped up behind Henry.

"I will never stop Henry form doing the things he loves. I will never keep him from going out with his friends and going to parties and clubbing and getting drunk when he is older," Ray said gently. "I will only be there to hold him, love him and protect him, until the day I die."

Mrs Hart smiled at them gently and rested her hand over Ray's. She nodded at the gently, then placed a kiss onto Henry's forehead.

"Dominic! Luke!" she shouted. They came blundering into the room. "I no longer wish for my son to be placed into alternative accommodation; I am happy where he is."

They looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads and stepping out of the room.

"Thank you, Mom," Henry said to her. She smiled.

"Go. Go and enjoy yourself," she told them. "But don't forget to come and visit!" she added as they were leaving the room.

*******back at the man cave*******

Henry and Ray were laughing together when they stepped out of the lift. Ray caught hold of Henry's hand before he could walk away, and turned him around to face him. He stroked his cheek softly with his free hand.

"I really do love you, you know," Ray said. Henry smiled gently.

"I know," he replied, before placing a hand at the back of Ray's neck and pulling his head down to kiss him softly. He went to pull away, but Ray gripped his face more firmly and pulled him back and kissed him harder. Henry slid his arms around Ray's neck, moaning softly.

Apparently, that was Ray's breaking point. He grabbed hold of Henry's waist before turning them, and shoving him roughly against the closed lift doors. Henry groaned loudly when his back hit the doors, threading his fingers through Ray's hair. Ray forced his mouth off of Henry's and let them slide down to his neck, where he sucked gently on Henry's pulse point.

"God, I want you so bad!" Henry moaned when he felt Ray nibble gently on the sensitive spot. Ray growled and bit down hard, before running his tongue over the bite mark, soothing it. He slid his hands under Henry's t-shirt before removing it and his own completely. He kissed, licked and bit at the new skin exposed to him, whilst Henry moaned harder and continued to pull gently on Ray's hair.

Ray's hands gripped Henry's waist, fingers pressing in hard enough to leave bruises, as his mouth climbed back up to Henry's. He thrust his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, pleased to find that it was met with Henrys. Ray gasped into the kiss when he felt Henry rut against him like an animal in heat.

"God!" Henry cried when he felt the wonderful friction that it provided. Ray chuckled.

"No, just Ray," he replied and Henry hit him lightly on the arm, his face showed irritation until Ray attached his lips back to his Adams apple. He hitched Henry's thighs up, making a pleased moan when they wrapped tightly around his waist and Henry's arms found their way back around his neck.

He carried Henry towards their bedroom, where he intended to continue their lovemaking.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it here (kind of), but I will most definitely continue their sexy times in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to add my snapchat, Purple_5901, to check for more updates and new stories and your own suggestions (anything inappropriate sent will result in you being blocked).**

**Also don't forget to leave a little review, they mean the world. Thanks for reading!**

**Purple_5901 xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, guys, I think this is going to be the final chapter of Forbidden Romance! I shall probably do an epilogue, but I wouldn't count that as a chapter. I am going to stop rambling like a prat and just write now. Thanks guys! Purple_5901 xxx**

Henry moaned loudly when Ray dropped him onto their bed, before closing the door and hurriedly reattaching his mouth to Henry's. Ray slid his arms around Henry's back and pulled him closer, before pushing him flat onto his back, lying gently on top of him, kissing his ear.

"Do you trust me?" Ray whispered. Henry, unable to even speak, nodded his reply. Ray smiled and kissed him gently before reaching into his bedside table drawer and pulling out a long dressing down cord. "Hold your arms above your head."

Henry did as he was told, and Ray gently looped the cord around his wrists before wrapping it around a loop in his headboard, securely but delicately holding his hands above his head. Ray noticed a flicker of panic in Henry's eyes so he cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. Henry visibly relaxed and Ray kissed and licked down his neck and across his collarbone, sucking gently where his neck met his shoulders, biting gently.

"Ray," Henry moaned. Ray looked up at him and groaned when Henry bit his lip. "Please."

Ray ground his teeth and stared at Henry for a moment.

"Oh fuck it!" he whispered and smashed his mouth on top of the boys beneath him. Ray kissed him with as much passion as he could muster before working his way back down his neck and onto his chest, licking around his right nipple and tweaking the left one with his fingers. Henry moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards.

Ray immediately stopped what he was doing and held Henry's hips down and kissing just beneath his belly button before releasing him and going for the button of his jeans, undoing them quickly and yanking them down along with his underpants. Immediately he licked around the head of his cock, before swallowing down as much of it as he could.

Henry gasped loudly and did everything in his power to avoid thrusting his hips up into Ray's mouth. After a minute or two of Ray bobbing up and down on his cock, he let it slid gently out of his mouth with a wet pop. He undid and removed his own trousers and underpants before reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

He opened it and coated his fingers before kissing Henry, who was nearly shivering in anticipation. Ray moved his finger downwards until one of them was gently rubbing against Henry's opening, before pushing it in gently.

Henry gasped and pulled on his wrist ties before allowing himself to relax. When Henry began to moan softly, Ray added a second finger and began to scissor them to stretch Henry open, kissing him to help take away the slight burn before adding a third finger.

When Henry was a moaning puddle beneath Ray, he pulled his fingers out completely before coating his cock in lube and lining it up with Henry's entrance.

"Ready?" Ray asked, pressing his forehead against Henry's.

"Yes," he replied breathily. Ray gently began to slide inside of him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of him. He waited for Henry to adjust to the feeling, kissing the side of his neck gently.

"Move," Henry said after a minute or two. Ray slowly pulled out and pushed back in, before doing the same a little harder. Henry moaned and pulled harder on his wrist ties.

"Ray," Henry gasped out, and he stopped at once. "Please just fuck me harder."

"Okay," Ray said, before pausing for a second before pulling out and slamming back in with so much force that Henry's head hit the headboard. Ray set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of Henry with more speed than he thought possible.

Ray reached up and released Henry's hand from where they were tied and they immediately threaded through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Henry's hand wandered from his hair across his shoulders and down his back and up his chest to cup his cheeks.

"Ray, I'm not going to last."

Ray wrapped his hand around Henry's neglected cock and it took only three pumps before Henry arched his back and moaned loudly as he came across Ray's hand and his own stomach. Unable to resist Henry's spasms, Ray came, deep inside of him, crying out sharply.

After riding out his orgasmic bliss, he pulled out of Henry with a slight hiss and flopped down onto the bed next to him, pulling Henry to lie on top of him.

"I love you, Ray"

"I love you too, Henry"

**A/N: Okay, so that was the last chapter of this story! I am going to do an epilogue for about 10 years later, but I'm not counting that as a chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to seeing you all again in the epilogue! xxx**

**Don't forget to add me on snapchat – Purple_5901**


End file.
